The Eds Adventures of The Lion King (Full Story)
The Eds Adventures of The Lion King (Full Story) is the second film in ''The Eds Adventures'' series. It features the entire story of The Lion King, with The Eds and their pals in tow. Plot At Timon's meerkat colony far away from Pride Rock, Timon and the Eds take jobs as diggers and sentries, but despite Timon's mother's encouragement, they can't seem to find good jobs for them. After Timon's uncle Max is nearly eaten by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed on their watch, Timon and the Eds decide to leave the meerkat colony and find a place that is right for them. They are encouraged by Rafiki to seek Hakuna Matata and to look beyond what they see, and have the intuition to head for Pride Rock. Along the way, Timon, The Eds, Pumbaa, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby meet and are terrified until they become friends. For the first time, Timon and his friends set out by themselves, with Pumbaa and his friends at thier side, to find a "dream home." The adventures of Timon, The Eds, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and Pumbaa begin to coincide with the events of The Lion King at this point. They arrive at Pride Rock, but to their dismay a herd of animals is already there to see the future king of the Pride Lands. While Timon, Pumbaa and their friends are walking through the herd of animals witnessing the presentation of the newborn Simba, Pumbaa has flatulence. It causes a few animals to pass out and collapse. The animals in front see this and believe that the fallen animals are bowing, and soon they all bow together. King Mufasa sees this and becomes very puzzled. Timon, Pumbaa and their friends continue their journey and find a new home at a watering hole that looks like a miniature version of Pride Rock. One morning, they are disturbed by some noise from outside, which is actually Simba, Nala, and the animals singing "I Just Can't Wait To Be King." The Eds are angry and hits the leg of an elephant supporting the tower of animals. The elephant jumps in surprise and causes the tower to collapse, explaining why it collapses in the original film. Timon, Pumbaa and their friends' home is ruined by this event. Pumbaa tells Timon and their friends about a "dream home" in the jungle, but The Eds ignore him. They travel to the elephant graveyard and witness Mufasa and Zazu saving the cubs from the hyenas. That night, going further into the graveyard, they watch an army of hyenas marching to the instrumental opening of "Be Prepared" and the gang run away. Later, they end up in the gorge only to encounter a wildebeest stampede, the same one from the original film in which Simba loses his father. While trying to run from the wildebeests, they fall down a waterfall, which leads to the "dream home" that Pumbaa had described. The song "Hakuna Matata" is then turned into a sing-along . Timon, Pumbaa and their friends later find Simba, and the film shows some of their life in the jungle throughout the years. Simba grew up with Timon and Pumbaa with their friends. Now as an adult, Simba re-encounters his childhood friend Nala. Afraid of losing Simba and/or Hakuna Matata, Timon, The Eds and Pumbaa try everything to stop Simba and Nala from falling in love. Simba and Nala fall off the cliff in the original film when Timon and Pumbaa trip Simba and Nala with a vine. In the original film, Timon and Pumbaa reappear in another place at the end of the "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" sequence because they were running around trying to interfere with the lions during the song. Although they fail, they are happy to see Simba arguing with Nala and running off to the grasslands. They mistake Mufasa's ghost appearing in the clouds as a bad thunderstorm coming. In the morning, however, they realize that Simba has returned home to challenge Scar. Pumbaa and Timon disagree about whether to go after Simba, but ultimately both decide to return to Pride Rock. There, Timon re-encounters Ma and Uncle Max for the first time since he left the colony. Ma and Uncle Max make a system of tunnels to trap the hyenas while Timon, and Pumbaa create a diversion, from spinning plates, to doing the Can-Can, to breakdancing, and finally, to everybody's amazement, proposing to Shenzi. This diverts the hyenas long enough for the meerkats to complete and collapse the tunnel trap. While Simba is fighting Scar, the Eds try to help Simba beat Scar, but only Ed is able to mach up with Scar's strength, and helps Simba push him down the cliff to the hungry Hyena's down below. After defeating Scar, Simba becomes the king and Timon and the Eds tell Ma that they found their place, but something is still missing: his family. In the end, Timon, The Eds, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and Pumbaa return to their jungle paradise, bringing Timon's entire meerkat colony with them. The meerkats now have a safe, work-free place to call home, and Timon and the Eds are hailed heroes. At the end, Timon and Pumbaa were interrupted by Ma, who, disappointed by the fact that she was late, rewinds the movie. But the following argument catches the attention of Uncle Max, Simba, and Rafiki, who also want to watch the movie. Even more nonsense occurs when Mickey Mouse, Peter Pan, Lilo & Stitch, the Disney Princesses, and tons of other Disney characters appear to watch the movie. Much to The Eds' dismay they start the movie as their nightmare begins. Then Pumbaa tells them again, "I'm not so good with crowds." Category:The Eds Adventures (film series)